<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme some lovin' by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592136">Gimme some lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Sex, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, Car Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, First Time, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Revenge, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Silly, Soulmates, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una drabble per ogni pairing possibile (e alcuni impossibili) negli Hey! Say! JUMP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri, Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki/Yabu Kota, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki/Yaotome Hikaru, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gimme some lovin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gimme some lovin’</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Beautiful trauma (Yabu Kota/Takaki Yuya)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Tutti gli altri erano fuori dalla porta, a pochi metri da loro.</p>
<p>Yabu avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che quel dettaglio non lo eccitava ancora di più.</p>
<p>Yuya poteva essere anche grande e forte, ma quello rendeva solo più piacevole ridurlo in pezzi con il solo tocco delle dita.</p>
<p>“Farai meglio a restare in silenzio, se ti importa della tua reputazione.” lo prese in giro Kota, aumentando il ritmo della mano sulla lunghezza del più piccolo.</p>
<p>“Fatti toccare, così saranno a rischio entrambe le nostre reputazioni.” riuscì a rispondere Yuya, premendosi contro la parete, i fianchi che si muovevano verso il pugno di Kota.</p>
<p>Yabu ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Non posso non concentrarmi sul farti perdere la testa, Yuuyan.”</p>
<p>E così procedette a godersi la vista del grido silenzioso davanti a sé mentre Takaki veniva, intensamente, e senza emettere un suono.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Secrets (Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Kota si era sempre ritenuto un uomo molto professionale.</p>
<p>Gli piaceva ancora pensarlo, ma mentre stava seduto nel suo ufficio, non poteva davvero ignorare il modo in cui Kei aveva quella bellissima bocca intorno al suo sesso, succhiandolo con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>“Non so cos’è che mi fai.” disse, digrignando i denti, osando posare gli occhi su di lui per un momento.</p>
<p>Kei si tirò leggermente indietro, con un ghigno.</p>
<p>“Sono un assistente meraviglioso, un uomo bellissimo e sono davvero bravo a prendertelo in bocca. Non mi sorprende avere quest’effetto su di te.”</p>
<p>Kota si irritò per la sua arroganza, e procedette a spingerlo dietro la testa per farlo tornare a lavoro; dopotutto, non c’era bisogno che continuasse a parlare.</p>
<p><em>“Avvocato? Takizawa-san è qui per vederla, devo lasciarlo passare?” </em>sentì la voce dall’interfono.</p>
<p>Kota ci pensò per un momento.</p>
<p>Non c’era ragione di interrompere quella splendida follia.</p>
<p>“Sì, fallo entrare.” disse, lanciando un’occhiata veloce a Kei. </p>
<p>Avrebbero dimostrato quanto poco professionali sarebbero riusciti a essere.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> 90 days (Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>La vendetta aveva il sapore della pelle di Hikaru.</p>
<p>Aveva il sapore dei suoi gemiti, delle sue labbra, del modo in cui si contorceva mentre Yabu lo preparava, senza cura e come se non gli importasse, desiderando solo farla finita e prenderlo.</p>
<p>La vendetta aveva il sapore del momento in cui Yabu finalmente lo fece, della morsa del corpo di Hikaru intorno a lui, che lo faceva perdere in una spirale di calore, soffocamento, di lussuria, passione.</p>
<p>“Dillo di nuovo, Hikaru.” sibilò, mentre cominciava a spingersi, sperando che avrebbe fatto male.</p>
<p>“Io...” Hikaru non poteva, non così, ma Kota sapeva che avrebbe trovato il modo. Per lui. “Ti amo, Ko.”</p>
<p>La vendetta aveva il sapore di quelle parole disperate, così vere e pure, che fecero sentire Kota tanto potente quanto poteva sentirsi un uomo, prendendo ciò che voleva da Hikaru, ciò di cui aveva bisogno per attenuare il dolore.</p>
<p>Per dimenticare che Hikaru era stato così, indifeso e aperto, sulla schiena e contorcendosi, per qualcuno che non era Kota, e che doveva pagare per i suoi peccati.</p>
<p>La vendetta aveva un buon sapore, pensò Yabu, ma non abbastanza da dimenticare il tradimento.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Is this thing on (Yabu Kota/Arioka Daiki)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Era strano.</p>
<p>Era andato a letto con persone diverse nel corso della sua vita, e niente era mai stato strano come questo momento.</p>
<p>Yabu credeva che avrebbe dovuto voler fingere di essere altrove, con chiunque altro, qualcuno con il quale questa situazione non sembrasse assurda, ma si sorprese, realizzando che si sentiva assolutamente bene.</p>
<p>“Tutto ok, Kota?” gli chiese Daiki, e Yabu lo fissò confuso per un momento.</p>
<p>Era una voce umana. Una cosa naturale, buona. Semplice.</p>
<p>“Sì.” disse, accarezzando il corpo nudo del più piccolo, quasi incantato. “Va tutto incredibilmente bene.”</p>
<p>Gli sorrise, e poi lo baciò ancora e ancora, e fra tutte le sue esperienze, si sentiva di poter dire che questa era la più giusta di tutte.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Just like fire (Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Un estraneo misterioso.</p>
<p>Kota aveva sempre pensato che fosse un modo peculiare di descrivere qualcuno. Come poteva essere misterioso qualcuno che non si conosceva?</p>
<p>Eppure si ritrova nel bagno di un locale, leggermente più ubriaco di quanto vorrebbe essere, e un ragazzo che si confa perfettamente alla descrizione sta di fronte a lui, offrendogli il proprio corpo come se non vedesse l’ora di liberarsene.</p>
<p>“Sei sicuro di volere che...” inizia a dire Yabu, e il ragazzo ride.</p>
<p>“Non ti sembro sicuro?” chiese, portando indietro una mano per metterla attorno alla sua erezione, toccandola per qualche istante prima di portarla contro la propria apertura.</p>
<p>Yabu scivola dentro, ed è un nuovo senso di ebbrezza, e gli piacerebbe che potesse durare per sempre.</p>
<p>“Come...” ansima, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi. “Non so nemmeno come ti chiami.” dichiara, incerto.</p>
<p>“Ryosuke.” dice l’estraneo, spingendosi contro di lui. “Yamada Ryosuke.”</p>
<p>Mistero risolto.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Wild hearts can’t be broken (Yabu Kota/Nakajima Yuto)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Se lo shogun ci dovesse trovare saremmo...”</p>
<p>Yabu bacia quella bocca peccaminosa per zittirlo, ma non importa davvero.</p>
<p>Sa che non dovrebbe farlo con la puttana preferita dello shogun, ma non riesce a farne a meno.</p>
<p>Tutto nel corpo di Yuto grida per averlo, e non può davvero rifiutare quello splendido richiamo.</p>
<p>Spinge dentro di lui, duro, e il modo in cui Yuto inarca la schiena e geme, <em>forte</em>, gli fa dimenticare dove si trovi, cosa dovrebbe e non dovrebbe fare, e qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.</p>
<p>“Dimmi che non lo vuoi davvero e mi fermerò.” riesce a dire Yabu, facendo una pausa per sentire la sua risposta.</p>
<p>Per un momento viene accarezzato da un incubo, teme il suo responso, ma poi Yuto sorride e tutto va di nuovo bene.</p>
<p>“Spero solo di essere bravo abbastanza da valere farti rischiare la vita.” dice, allacciando le gambe ai fianchi di Yabu, dandogli il permesso di continuare.</p>
<p>E vale rischiare un migliaio di vite, ma Yabu spera comunque di poter mantenere la propria abbastanza a lungo da poterselo godere ancora.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> I am here (Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <em>“Dovremmo davvero scopare. Toglierci uno sfizio, sai?”</em>
</p>
<p>Si sente come se Yuri gliel’avesse detto un secolo fa, ma non può essere passata più di un’ora.</p>
<p>Stavano silenziosamente – o non molto silenziosamente – guardando una partita di calcio quando aveva detto quelle esatte parole, e Yabu ancora non riesce a crederci.</p>
<p>Non ci crede adesso, tre dita dentro di lui, mentre scopre che Chinen Yuri è maledettamente bello quando si lascia andare.</p>
<p>“Ho detto scopare, non provocarmi alla follia.” lo rimprovera il più piccolo, e Yabu perde parte della propria incredulità.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, avresti dovuto darmi un manuale d’istruzioni prima. Ancora non so cosa ti piace.” risponde, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di quello che ha detto.</p>
<p>Yuri si tira su e sorride.</p>
<p>“Ancora.” ripete, annuendo un paio di volte. “Non preoccuparti. Con tempo andrà meglio. Per adesso, scopami e vediamo come andiamo.”</p>
<p>Yabu vorrebbe aggiustare il tiro, per un momento, ma poi arriva l’accettazione.</p>
<p>Ci vorrà più di una volta, a quanto sembra, perché si tolgano lo sfizio.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Hurts 2B human (Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Spezzato.</p>
<p>È così che lo fa sentire Kei ogni volta in cui sono a letto insieme, ogni volta in cui sono vicini, ogni volta in cui fa la sua magia e fa sentire Yuya come se non fosse in grado di negargli niente, nemmeno se lo volesse.</p>
<p>Si sente tagliato in due e svuotato, e riempito solo con quanto lo fa sentire bene Kei, quanto gli piace averlo così, quanto...</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Kei.”</p>
<p>Il tempismo è orribile, e se ne accorge quando Kei smette di muoversi su di lui come se ne andasse della sua vita.</p>
<p>Ma Yuya non se lo vuole rimangiare, e ora tutto ciò che può fare è attendere una risposta.</p>
<p>“Tipico.” sbuffa il più piccolo, ma comincia di nuovo a muoversi, anche se più lentamente di prima. “Non potevi aspettare che avessimo finito, vero? Inoltre, credevo che avessimo stabilito che si tratta solo di sesso.”</p>
<p>Yuya sente qualcosa rompersi dentro di lui, e ora si sente spezzato per una ragione del tutto differente.</p>
<p>“Io... non volevo dire... no.”</p>
<p>“Taci.” lo interrompe Kei, abbassandosi e dandogli un bacio esigente sulle labbra. “Ti amo anch’io, idiota.”</p>
<p>E così, diventa intero di nuovo.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Whatever you want (Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>C’è qualcosa che lo fa sentire stranamente potente, stando in ginocchio davanti a Hikaru.</p>
<p>Il più piccolo mostra il suo apprezzamento per il lavoro di Yuya a voce alta, lasciandogli sapere esattamente quanto gli piaccia tutto ciò che fa, e nonostante i suoi problemi di fiducia, Yuya è sempre tentato dal credergli.</p>
<p>“Sei così bello.” gli dice Hikaru, ansimando e accarezzando i capelli del più grande, come per tenersi ancorato alla realtà. “Dovrei tenerti lì tutto il giorno, usarti quando mi pare, approfittandomi di quella bellissima bocca che ti ritrovi e...” si ferma, arrossendo lievemente. Ma passa presto, e si abbassa, prendendo il viso di Yuya tra le mani. “E me lo lasceresti fare, vero?”</p>
<p>Yuya si sente come vetro infranto davanti a quegli occhi, la voglia cruda e la domanda, e per quanto voglia rispondere, non riesce a lasciarlo andare.</p>
<p>Allora continua a prenderlo in bocca, fino in fondo alla gola, lasciandogli sapere che, sì, certo che glielo lascerebbe fare.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Raise your glass (Takaki Yuya/Arioka Daiki)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Li prendono sempre in giro; dicono che non hanno scintilla, che sono troppo buoni per stare insieme, che dovrebbero litigare di più, di tanto in tanto, per mantenere viva la relazione.</p>
<p>Sia Yuya che Daiki solitamente sorridono e ignorano i commenti, conoscendosi meglio dei loro amici.</p>
<p>In quel momento, nudo e nel letto accanto a lui, baciandolo e sentendosi ansioso di procedere con la serata, Yuya pensa che siano completamente fuori di testa.</p>
<p>La scintilla è lì, il più viva possibile, e non c’è nessuno al mondo con cui Yuya preferirebbe essere, oltre a Daiki.</p>
<p>“Sono solo gelosi.” dice al più piccolo, che capisce immediatamente cosa intende.</p>
<p>“Certo che sì. È solo un modo di giustificarsi per il fatto che le loro relazioni sono un disastro.” risponde, sorridendo, e poi torna su Yuya, lasciandogli capire con discrezione che non ha intenzione di discutere dei loro amici, non adesso.</p>
<p>La scintilla.</p>
<p>Certo che è lì, esattamente come c’è per tutti gli altri, ma Yuya sa che quell’esatta sensazione, il modo in cui trova rifugio lì con Daiki nel loro letto, è qualcosa che conoscono solo loro.</p>
<p>Che gli altri li prendano pure in giro quanto vogliono.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Walk me home (Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Non è stata una buona idea. Per niente.”</p>
<p>Yuya sbuffa al commento di Yamada, ma non gli presta molta attenzione.</p>
<p>“Devo ricordarti che sei tu quello che voleva fare qualcosa di più <em>stravagante</em>?” lo prende in giro, le mani salde alle gambe del più piccolo, o è certo che perderebbe l’equilibrio.</p>
<p>“Pensavo più a qualcosa tipo scopare su una spiaggia, o roba del genere. Hai due passioni Yuuyan, la spiaggia e le macchine. Figurati se non mi toccava quella sbagliata.” continua a lamentarsi Ryosuke, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda tra il corpo del più grande e il volante.</p>
<p>Yuya ridacchia, protendendosi in avanti per baciargli il broncio.</p>
<p>“Il mio piano, veramente, era di rovinarti come si deve. E lo posso fare molto meglio qui, hai meno possibilità di scapparmi.” scherzò, tentando di spingere i fianchi in alto. Dal modo in cui Yamada geme, sa che non gli dispiace davvero come sono finiti.</p>
<p>“D’accordo.” concede. “Ma non ti puoi arrogare il merito dei lividi che mi verranno. Spettano tutti alla macchina.”</p>
<p>Yuya ride e annuisce.</p>
<p>“Affare fatto.” dice, e torna a occuparsi della promessa di rovinarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Bad influence (Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <em>Mi manca chi eri. </em>
</p>
<p>Yuya aveva detto parecchie cose stupide nella sua vita, ma nessuna stupida come quella.</p>
<p>Yuto non aveva preso le sue parole nel senso nostalgico inteso dal più grande, affatto.</p>
<p>“Ti manca chi ero?” sibila, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento con uno sguardo lascivo in volto, avvicinandosi a leccare il sesso di Yuya. “Ti manca quando ero più piccolo e stupido e non potevo fare questo?” continuo, poi lo prese interamente in bocca, incavando le guance per qualche secondo, prima di lasciarlo andare di nuovo.</p>
<p>“Non volevo dire questo.” si lamentò Yuya, portato ben oltre la sua zona di comfort. “E non voglio davvero pensare a quando eri più piccolo, non adesso. È inquietante.”</p>
<p>Nonostante fosse palesemente arrabbiato con lui, Yuto ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Suppongo di sì.” torna in piedi, prendendo il viso del più grande tra le mani e baciandolo a fondo. “Potrebbe piacermi il fatto che sia nostalgico dei vecchi tempi. Ma ti suggerisco di apprezzare un po’ di più quello che hai adesso, Yuuyan.” mormora contro le sue labbra, con un ghigno diabolico.</p>
<p>Tutto quello che può fare Yuya è annuire, afferrandogli i fianchi per tenerlo vicino.</p>
<p>“Non ti vorrei in nessun altro modo.” lo rassicura, poi giura di rimanere in silenzio, per evitare altri commenti potenzialmente catastrofici.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> True love (Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Yuya non aveva mai capito davvero quando sentiva dire che l’arte è imitazione della vita.</p>
<p>Lo capisce, adesso.</p>
<p>Guarda ballare Yuri, completamente preso dalla musica, da una melodia così dolce e così diversa da quella a cui sono abituati, e si perde completamente.</p>
<p>Si muove intorno come se non pesasse niente, le gambe lo portano ovunque sul palco, facendo sentire Yuya – e, ne è sicuro, chiunque lo stia guardando – perso in un mondo completamente diverso, uno dove non c’è nient’altro che quella musica e quel ragazzo bellissimo che danza al suo ritmo.</p>
<p>Porta Yuya indietro ad altri momenti, momenti in cui ha avuto Yuri nudo, sotto di sé, la pelle madida di sudore e i capelli in disordine, chiedendo a Yuya di più. Momenti in cui è sopra Yuya, le gambe sempre troppo forti attorno a quelle del più grande, le mani che graffiano la pelle di Yuya per alleviare l’intensità della sensazione.</p>
<p>Momenti in cui Yuri ha davvero espresso l’arte nella sua vita, momenti in cui è completamente perso in quello che fa perché lo ama, perché lo fa sentire intero, e Yuya non può che essere felice che gli sia stato permesso di vedere più di quanto quel palco e tutti gli altri vedranno mai.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Where we go (Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Quando quello sconosciuto con quel buffo sorriso era entrato nel bar dove lavorava, Kei non c’aveva pensato troppo.</p>
<p>Era attraente, certo, ma lo erano anche parecchi altri uomini che entravano da quella porta.</p>
<p>La seconda volta in cui era venuto, Kei aveva appreso che il suo nome era Hikaru, che era un musicista, e che da vicino era ancora più bello.</p>
<p>La terza volta, Hikaru era arrivato a orario di chiusura, e Kei aveva riso quando gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di andare a prendere un caffè con lui da qualche altra parte.</p>
<p>La quarta volta non era stata accidentale, erano andati a un vero appuntamento, e Hikaru l’aveva baciato di fronte alla porta del suo palazzo, ed era stato così bello che Kei aveva fatto in modo che la quinta volta fosse il giorno seguente.</p>
<p>Ora Kei era steso nel proprio letto, nudo, con l’ex sconosciuto gentile che lo guardava con un sorriso ancora più buffo, e tutto ciò che poteva desiderare era che, dopo averlo salutato, la sesta volta arrivasse subito. </p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Boring (Inoo Kei/Arioka Daiki)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Sei mio amico. Non vedo perché non possa farmi questo favore.”</p>
<p>Kei guarda Daiki, cercando di esprimere tutta la frustrazione e la rabbia che prova in uqesto momento, ma il più piccolo continua a guardarlo con un’espressione divertita e leggermente allucinata.</p>
<p>“Non è un fav... Kei, tu sei vergine e io anche, non verrò a letto con te solo per capriccio!” si lamenta, scuotendo la testa. “Inoltre, non hai un fidanzato per questo?”</p>
<p>Kei alza gli occhi al cielo; alle volte, gli sembra che Daiki viva in una realtà fratturata, dove tutto e bello e salutare e facile.</p>
<p>Buon per lui.</p>
<p>“È esattamente questo il punto, Dai-chan. E se Kota non fosse vergine? Non posso mettermi in una situazione di svantaggio, non voglio rischiare che sia meglio di me!” spiega, sperando che stavolta Daiki capisca.</p>
<p>“Quando ti hanno parlato di api e fiori e cose del genere, qualcuno ti ha detto che il sesso non è una competizione, Kei-chan?”</p>
<p>Kei è vicino all’ucciderlo. Non lo fa, comunque, solo perché poi resterebbe senza un migliore amico.</p>
<p>“Bene.” dice, glaciale. “Lo andrò a chiedere a Yuya, grazie tante.”</p>
<p>Sa che Daiki probabilmente disapprova anche quello, ma non gliene importa niente.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Funhouse (Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Sei così strano. Ed è preoccupante, detto da me.”</p>
<p>Yamada rise, e il suono era abbastanza piacevole da far dimenticare a Kei della situazione in cui si trovavano.</p>
<p>“Andiamo, Kei-chan. Vuoi dire che non ci hai mai pensato?” chiese Ryosuke, montando a cavalcioni del più grande e abbassandosi a dargli un bacio sulle labbra.</p>
<p>Kei deglutì, rumorosamente, poco avvezzo alla sensazione di impotenza.</p>
<p>“Nemmeno una volta in vita mia.” mentì. “Ma suppongo che se lo vuoi così tanto, posso essere un bravo senpai e assecondarti.” ridacchiò. “Devi seminare quello che non puoi raccogliere, dopotutto.”</p>
<p>Yamada scosse la testa, portando una mano intorno al sesso del più grande, sapendo che era sempre una buona tattica per confondere un uomo. Anche uno particolare come Inoo.</p>
<p>“Chi dice che non posso raccogliere?” chiese, la bocca che si muoveva sul suo petto, promettendo di andare più in basso. “<em>Senpai</em>?”</p>
<p>Kei non era mai stato il tipo da voler prendere le redini a letto, né aveva un particolare desiderio di fare lui il lavoro. Per così dire.</p>
<p>Ma mentre spingeva giù Yamada, lasciandolo finire con la schiena contro il materasso e praticamente assalendolo, si disse che c’era una prima volta per tutto.</p>
<p>Con un po’ di fortuna, non sarebbe stata l’ultima.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Where did the beat go (Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Si stave scopando il maledetto Inoo Kei.</p>
<p>Kei sapeva che era questo che stava pensando Yuto.</p>
<p>Il pensiero si irradiava dal modo in cui il più piccolo gli teneva stretti i fianchi in una morsa che gli avrebbe lasciato lividi, da come lo spingeva contro il materasso, in una posizione il più umiliante possibile, ma Kei non riuscì a farselo importare. Lasciava sempre l’orgoglio alla porta, quando andava a letto con qualcuno.</p>
<p>“Chi avrebbe mai detto che potessi essere così?” provocò il più piccolo, gemendo rumorosamente a una spinta particolarmente dura. “Sei sempre così<em> assertivo</em> o semplicemente mi odi abbastanza?”</p>
<p>Yuto emise un suono vicino a un ringhio, e lo scopò ancora più forte, e Kei seppe che l’avrebbe continuato a sentire per giorni a venire.</p>
<p>Sapeva anche che Yuto si era dimenticato di anni prima, di Hikaru, di come Kei si era presumibilmente messo in mezzo al loro flirtare senza senso, che non era andato da nessuna parte.</p>
<p>Dimenticato, non perdonato.</p>
<p>Questa era solo la sua vendetta, finalmente, e Kei si sarebbe preso tutto quello che aveva da dargli.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Can we pretend (Inoo Kei/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Mi tocchi sempre.”</p>
<p>Non c’è accusa nel tono di Yuri, e per questo Kei riesce a ridere al suo commento.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese, innocente.</p>
<p>“Sai cosa voglio dire. Ogni volta che siamo in un camerino, o stiamo mangiando o facendo qualsiasi cosa, mi metti sempre le mani addosso.”</p>
<p>Kei alza un sopracciglio, la sfida chiara sul suo viso.</p>
<p>“Lo stai solo affermando o c’è una domanda lì da qualche parte?” chiede, vedendo chiaramente come infastidisca Yuri.</p>
<p>“C’è.” sibila. “Voglio sapere perché.”</p>
<p>Kei si mette in piedi, il più lentamente possibile, e gli prende il viso tra le mani, abbassandosi e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Così.” dice Kei. “Se non ti dispiace che ti tocchi, <em>potremmo</em> divertirci un po’. Siamo amici, dopotutto, scommetto che sarebbe piacevole. E se non lo fosse... niente di perso e niente di guadagnato. Potremmo provarci.”</p>
<p>Aspetta che Yuri ci rimugini su, quasi diventando ansioso di avere la sua risposta.</p>
<p>E poi, Yuri sorride.</p>
<p>“Casa tua o casa mia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> But we lost it (Yaotome Hikaru/Arioka Daiki)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>È puro istinto.</p>
<p>Qualsiasi uomo, a un certo punto, è destinato a sentirsi da solo. E a fare qualcosa per contrastare la sensazione, prima che penetri, che diventi permanente, dando vita a qualcosa con radici più profonde e più doloroso.</p>
<p>È probabile, allora, incontrare un altro uomo che si senta allo stesso modo, e il tipo di legame che si crea dall’incontro di due diverse sensazioni di solitudine ha qualcosa di speciale. O, almeno, è così che la pensa Hikaru.</p>
<p>Non prova quel genere di sentimenti per Daiki, non ha mai pensato a lui come a più di un amico.</p>
<p>E non lo fa adesso, a letto con lui, mentre entrambi cercano di succhiare l’essenza della vita via dall’altro, disperatamente alla ricerca di qualcosa che dia loro un senso.</p>
<p>“Penso che sia l’idea peggiore che abbiamo avuto in vita nostra.” gli dice il più piccolo, e per quanto si senta squallido, Hikaru ride.</p>
<p>“Lo è.” conferma. “Ma non è male, no?”</p>
<p>Daiki non risponde e riprende a baciarlo, perché non può permettersi di fare altrimenti.</p>
<p>Non è male, davvero, non dover dormire da soli.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Sober (Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Il cocktail nella sua mano ha un sapore scadente e di troppo alcol, ma a Hikaru non importa.</p>
<p>Guarda il ragazzo che balla sul palco davanti a lui, e potrebbe anche star bevendo fuoco, non se ne accorgerebbe.</p>
<p>Ryosuke, ha appreso il suo nome la prima volta che è stato qui, e vede un lampo di riconoscimento nei suoi occhi quando lo vede, e sa come finirà la serata.</p>
<p>Il più piccolo è rimasto con pochi vestiti addosso una volta finito il suo numero, ma gli piace il modo in cui Hikaru – come gli altri uomini nella stanza – lo fissano mentre si avvicina.</p>
<p>“Sei tornato.” dice, fingendosi sorpreso, perché lo sa. Sa che Hikaru non può stargli lontano, sa di averlo catturato nel suo incantesimo.</p>
<p>“Non me lo sarei perso.” risponde Hikaru, la voce leggermente roca, il desiderio che scorre insieme al pessimo alcol nelle sue vene.</p>
<p>Col favore della mezzanotte, è più facile afferrare il braccio di Ryosuke e tirarlo in una stanza tranquilla, è più facile gettarlo sul letto squallido e assaporare sulla punta della lingua tutte le cose che gli farà.</p>
<p>Hikaru non può farne a meno. È sotto incantesimo.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Glitter in the air (Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Non sono mai stato un amante dell’aereo, ma potrei anche cambiare idea.”</p>
<p>Hikaru era già stato abbastanza compiaciuto quando si era seduto sull’aereo e aveva visto il vicino; ora, nello spazio soffocante del bagno, pensava che compiaciuto fosse un eufemismo.</p>
<p>“Non ho ancora fatto niente per farti cambiare idea.” promise Yuto, ghignando e facendo del suo meglio per mettersi in ginocchio, sbattendo la testa contro il lavandino mentre lo faceva. “Dannazione. E io che mi domandavo perché non l’avessi mai fatto prima.”</p>
<p>“Discreto.” lo prese in giro Hikaru, abbassandosi i pantaloni quanto bastava, non volendo perdere tempo – e rischiare di venire arrestato non appena atterrati. “Allora, sono il primo?” scherzò, passando una mano tra i capelli del ragazzo.</p>
<p>Yuto ridacchiò, avvicinandosi, abbastanza perché Hikaru potesse sentirlo respirare contro la pelle nuda.</p>
<p>“Nel bagno di un aereo.” specificò. “Sia gentile, signore, per favore.” aggiunse poi, e il controllo già scarso di Hikaru andò a farsi benedire.</p>
<p>Tempi disperati, rimedi disperati si disse, mentre faceva un passo avanti e spingeva il proprio sesso tra le labbra del più piccolo, rimediando alla mancanza di spazio.</p>
<p>E aveva ragione, ovviamente. Aveva decisamente cambiato opinione sugli aerei.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Are we all we are (Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Era bellissimo.</p>
<p>Rovinato e appagato, leccando le rive del sonno come se non vedesse l’ora di potersi finalmente arrendere e avere un po’ d meritato riposo, ma si costringesse a rimanere sveglio per non sembrare scortese.</p>
<p>“Non sei cambiato affatto.” gli disse Hikaru, con un sorriso affettuoso in volto, avvicinandosi ad accarezzargli la schiena nuda.</p>
<p>Yuri alzò la testa – mostrando lo sforzo che gli ci volle – e gli lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita.</p>
<p>“Rispetto a cosa? Tutte le altre volte in cui mi hai avuto nudo a letto dopo avermi scopato?”</p>
<p>Hikaru rise, sorpreso per quanto gli sembrasse piacevole farlo, e scosse il capo.</p>
<p>“Voglio dire che non importa che si tratti di sesso o qualsiasi altra cosa nella tua vita. Resti fedele a te stesso.” si avvicinò ancora, leccandogli giocosamente le labbra. “Sei un insopportabile bambino viziato, non importano le circostanze.”</p>
<p>Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo.</p>
<p>O forse l’aveva previsto, e questa era la reazione che cercava.</p>
<p>Yuri apparentemente aveva perso ogni desiderio di dormire, e si era alzato e gli era montato a cavalcioni, una sfida in volto.</p>
<p>“Idiota.” sputò la parola. “Ora ti faccio vedere il bambino viziato.”</p>
<p>E Hikaru sarebbe certamente rimasto per lo spettacolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Crystal ball (Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Daiki sentiva che avrebbe dovuto ricordare a Yamada che erano in un hotel, che gli altri ospiti probabilmente non erano molto interessanti a sentire quanto gridasse forte durante il sesso, ma dopo averci pensato un po’ si arrese.</p>
<p>Gli piaceva troppo per chiedergli di smettere.</p>
<p>“Fare sesso in vacanza è completamente diverso da casa.” riuscì a dirgli il fidanzato in mezzo ai suoni incoerenti, spingendosi per andare incontro alle spinte di Daiki.</p>
<p>“Non saprei. Mi piace abbastanza anche a casa.”</p>
<p>Yamada gemette ancora allo spostamento del sesso di Daiki dentro di sé, e scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Non ti piace ammetterlo, ma diventi più selvaggio quando siamo in vacanza. E si dà il caso che mi piaccia da morire.”</p>
<p>Daiki non lo pensava, ma nemmeno voleva contraddirlo in un momento del genere.</p>
<p>Più tardi, gli avrebbe detto che la mano del destino li aveva fatti mettere insieme, quindi c’erano forze esterne all’opera; Daiki si limitava a seguire la corrente e prendere il fidanzato come riteneva appropriato, non volendo scontentare l’universo.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Courage (Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Non era spiacevole. Affatto.</p>
<p>Era strano, molto.</p>
<p>Era una sensazione fragile come un sogno, e a Daiki sarebbe piaciuto essere il più cauto possibile per evitare di romperla.</p>
<p>Conosceva Yuto da quasi tutta la vita, l’aveva sempre visto come una sorta di fratello minore.</p>
<p>Finché non si era fatto alto e virile, finché non si era smussato, finché...</p>
<p>Finché Daiki non si era ritrovato premuto contro la parete, in quello che pensava fosse uno sgabuzzino, il più piccolo in ginocchio davanti a lui, la bocca intorno al suo sesso, dandoci dentro.</p>
<p>Forse si sarebbe dovuto sentire più in colpa, o quantomeno più confuso, ma in quel momento non poteva.</p>
<p>Avrebbe sistemato le cose con Yuto. Una volta finito, chiaramente.</p>
<p>Non avrebbe infranto il sogno, non finché non avesse finito di goderselo.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Timebomb (Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Daiki si era sempre ritenuto un professionista.</p>
<p>Aveva sempre amato insegnare, gli era sempre piaciuto mettersi allo stesso livello dei suoi studenti, lasciando che sapessero che era uno di loro.</p>
<p>Che errore che era stato.</p>
<p>“Andiamo, sensei, lasciati andare. Non abbiamo molto tempo, e sono sicuro che non voglia che nessuno ci trovi così, no?”</p>
<p>Chinen Yuri era stato un problema dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede nella sua classe.</p>
<p>Con quello sguardo da bambino esiliato, quell’arroganza, era...</p>
<p>“Certo che no.” rispose, brusco, come se ce l’avesse con lui.</p>
<p>Ma, a cavalcioni su di lui mentre il più grande era seduto alla propria scrivania, Chinen Yuri doveva sapere che il suo professore ce l’aveva solo con sé stesso per essersi lasciato sedurre da un suo studente.</p>
<p>E sapeva che piaceva troppo a entrambi perché Arioka-sensei lo mandasse via, perciò continuò a muoversi su di lui come se ne andasse della sua vita, mentre Daiki chiedeva perdono a tutte le divinità a lui conosciute.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Happy (Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Sono tutti convinti che ci amiamo. E non capisco perché.”</p>
<p>Yuto ride, abbassandosi a baciarlo, la mano stretta attorno al sesso del più grande, muovendola costantemente.</p>
<p>“Non tutti. Alcuni sono convinti che ci odiamo.” gli fece notare, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per chiedere a Yamada di cominciare a toccarlo anche lui.</p>
<p>Ryosuke fece un sorrisetto, sbrigandosi a mettergli le mani addosso.</p>
<p>“Dovrebbero sapere che la verità sta sempre nel mezzo.” commentò, scrollando le spalle e baciando ancora una volta l’amico, perdendosi in quello che stavano facendo, in quanto lo facesse sentire rilassato.</p>
<p>Era un buon accordo, il loro.</p>
<p>Senza legami, senza sentimenti inutili, e il vantaggio di sfogarsi e avere un amico con cui passare il tempo dopo.</p>
<p>Serrò gli occhi, perdendosi nel modo familiare in cui lo toccava Yuto, godendoselo come se fosse la prima volta, non l’ultimo di una lunga lista di incontri come questo.</p>
<p>Quando venne si sentì completamente in pace, come sempre, orgoglioso di loro due e della situazione caotica che avevano creato.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Ave Mary A (Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>Ryosuke e Yuri si amavano.</p>
<p>Si amavano di un amore malsano, quasi patologico. Stavano perfettamente insieme, e Yamada lo pensava ogni volta in cui era dentro il più piccolo, esattamente come adesso, facendo del proprio meglio per continuare a vedere lo sguardo rovinato sul suo viso mentre lo conduceva alla follia.</p>
<p>Amava Yuri, e Yuri amava lui, ma non potevano stare insieme. Forse era perché stavano un po’ <em>troppo</em> bene insieme, perché le loro vite erano intrecciate fra di loro in un nodo del loro passato e quello che avevano vissuto, delle loro esperienze, i loro litigi, il loro fare la pace.</p>
<p>“Sei tutto.” disse al più piccolo, perché era l’unica maniera di esprimere davvero quello che provava per lui, l’unico che includesse cosa significasse per lui.</p>
<p>Yuri apri gli occhi, un improvviso sguardo addolorato sul viso.</p>
<p>“Non dovrei.” sussurrò, senza fiato. “Ma anche tu sei tutto.”</p>
<p>Yamada continuò a muoversi dentro di lui, muovendosi verso ciò che conosceva. Verso casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Walk of shame (Nakajima Yuto/Chinen Yuri)</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>“Te lo giuro, Nakajima Yuto, se non riesci a metterlo dentro me ne vado e ti lascio così.”</p>
<p>La minaccia era reale. Yuto conosceva abbastanza bene Yuri da saperlo.</p>
<p>Sebbene ci fosse qualcosa di assolutamente meraviglioso nel farlo per la prima volta con un amico, stava cominciando a vedere anche i lati negativi.</p>
<p>“Ce la faccio, non... voglio dire, non è colpa mia se hai deciso che sarei stato sopra io. Sono solo nervoso, lo saresti stato anche tu.” si lamentò, arrossendo violentemente.</p>
<p>Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, alzandosi dal letto e invertendo velocemente le posizioni.</p>
<p>“È incredibile come riesca a farmi sembrare esperto.” disse, montandogli a cavalcioni con un ghigno. “Ecco. Lascia che ti mostri come <em>io</em> riesca a stare sopra anche senza stare affatto sopra.”</p>
<p>Yuto sentì che l’offesa al suo onore era assolutamente irrilevante. Era con il suo migliore amico, poteva permettersi di stare lì e prenderlo.</p>
<p>E poi, togliere quello sguardo arrogante dal viso del suo caro amico.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>